monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yumarain Song
Ame Uta alias Yumarain Song - Kajiu pochodząca z Japonii, jest uzależniona od internetu i portali typu Facebook. Bywa histeryczką, przez jej przywiązanie do świata wirtualnego zaniedbuje szkołę, a nawet siebie, często chodzi w tym samym ubraniu kilka dni pod rząd. Jest cholerykiem i często traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Twierdzi że ma sppre grono przyjaciół, aczkolwiek wielu z nich nigdy nawet nie widziała. Bardzo łatwo wpada w gniew, a przy tym łatwo nią manipulować. Dla dziewczyny, zdanie innych stanowi drogowskaz działań i niezwykle zależy jej na opinii publicznej. Osobowość Ame to mocno przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie dziewczyna, w pierwszej kolejności zadba o siebie i swoje potrzeby. Może sprawiać wrażenie osoby skąpej co w jakimś procencie jest prawdą,bardzo łatwo się poddaje, dośc łatwo na nią wpływać, gdyć dziewczynie uwaga oraz zdanie innych stanowią drogowskaz działań. Bardzo prawdopodobne jest to że sama nie weżmie się do pracy, czy do wymyslania czegokolwiek. Pod tym względem woli "pasożytować" na osobach bardziej kreatywnych od siebie. Yumarain nie ma spokojunego temperamentu, bardzo często wpada w silny gniew, co nie przysparza jej zbyt wielu sojuszników., ani nawet szacunku innych gdyz złości się o byle co, niczym dziecko. Jest typem domatora, nie lubi zmian otoczenia, czy jakichkolwieki zmian. Raczej unika kontaktów "w realu" na rzecz zatapiania się w jej zdaniem łagodniejszym oraz łatwym do "podkoloryzowania" świecie wirtualnym, w którym czuje się o wiele lepiej niż w prawdziwym. Mimo tego, Yumarain posiada cechy pozytywne, są to opiekuńczość, szczerośc oraz odrobina głęboko ukrytej w niej empatii. Nie warto umawiać się na coś z Yumarain - bowiem często spóżnia się oraz łamie obietnice. Wygląd Yumarain jest wysoką oraz umięśnioną nastolatką o pomaraczowej skórze pokrytej łuską. Z kości ogonowej dziewczyny, Wyrasta ogon łudząco podobny do gadziego. Tęczówki Yumarain mają barwę przenikliwej zielenii, jedna źrenica jest zaokrąglona niczym ludzka - z kolei druga przypomina źrenicę gada. Brwi upiorki są brzowe, a policzki pokrywają zielone łuski, zwłaszcza w okolicach oczodołów. Na pełne wargi dziewczyny opada biały kieł. Włosy upiorki naturalnie mają czarny kolor, aczkolwiek Yuma często eksperymentuje z fryzurą oraz jej kolorem - dlatego posiada tak bardzo zniszczone kosmyki. Paznokcie upiorka ma przycięte W szpic. Relacje 'Rodzina' Yumarain, swoich rodziców traktuje niczym przyjaciół. Od zawsze mieli dość "luźne" podejście do wychowania dzieci, a sami rodzicami zostali w młodym wieku. Yumarain jest jedynaczką, jej odzice zarabiają jako przedstawiciele handlowi w rodzinnym kraju dziewczyny. Yumarain wręcz siłą została zapisana so Straszyceum, rodzice postawili jej ultimatum - albo nauka w Salem, albo wyprowadzka z domu i brak pomocy finansowej z ich strony. Oczywiście, dziewczyna zgodziła się na naukę, lecz niechętnie i pała do Straszyceum ogromnym obrzydzeniem. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziewczyna, nie wiele aie o swojej dalszej rodzinie. Jedynie tyle, że ojciec posiada brata, aczkolwiek jest bezdzietny. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna w prawdziwym świecie, przyjaciôłkę znalazła jedynie w morskiej potworzycy - Libby Starfish. Obie panie, są niesamowicie często razem widywane. Yumarain nie widzi, że Libby często pakuje ją w różne kłopoty, jak to było podczas poznania Luane. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna, w szkole dobrze zaznajomiła się z Meluisą, którą spotkała na korytarzu. Dobrze zna także Willę. 'Wrogowie' Yumarain naraziła się na gniew Luane Lono, po tym jak wraz z Libby wywinęły duszycy "niewinny żarcik". Dziewczyny nie lubi także Florence Elsinore oraz Sabrina Beauchêne. 'Miłość' Upiorka poszukuje drugiej połówki, aczkolwiek nie w realu, woli przebywać na portalach wszelkiej maści i czatach, niż spotykać się z kimś twarzą w twarz. Wiele osób twierdzi iż największą miłością Yumy, są jej obserwujący na Strachbooku. 'Zwierzak' "Zwierzęce" doznania Yumarain kończą się jedynie na wirtualnej jaszczurce, dziewczyna twierdzi że nie byłaby w stanie zajmowac się organizmem z krwi i kości. 'Historie relacji' Z Willą Tsuyoi Dziewczyny poznały się na portalu społecznościowym, to Willa pierwsza zaprosiła Yumę do znajomych, prawdopodobnie z powodu zdjęcia Yumy z płytą ukochanego zespołu Willi. Z czasem internetowe rozmowy czy wymiana zdjęć, przerodziły się w bardzo dobrą znajomość, tak mocną, że dziewczyny spotkały się na żywo. Chociaż obie o wiele bardziej preferują internetowe znajomości I częściej ze sobą piszą, niż siebie widzą nie przeszkadza im to w podtrzymywaniu znajomości. Z Luane Lono Poznały się na lekcji W-Fu. Pewnie nic by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie ingerencja Libby. Mianowicie, dziewczyna założyła się z Yumarain że wyleje butelkę wody na czyjąś głowę, taki modny zdaniem Yumy "Czelendź" (błąd celowy) no a że duszyca stała tuż przed Libby, obok której stała Yumarain, wybór padł na Luane. Morska dziewczyna odkręciła zakrętkę od butelki wody źródlanej po czym wylała zawartość prościutko na głowę Luane, pomimo bycia duchem Lu aż zapłonęła ze złości, z impetem rzuciła się na Libby po czym przygwoździła ją do drzwi kantorka nauczycieli W-Fu i przeszyła ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Pewnie doszłoby do rękoczynów, gdyby nie interwencja nauczyciela, którego zwabił smród spalenizny, Yuma tymczasem nagrywała wszysttelefon. "Ona jest psychiczna" - rzekła po wszystkim Libby do Yumy, na co Luane odrzekła -"Wolę być psychiczna niż tępa jak młot, igrasz z ogniem i się oparzysz". Filmik Yumy sprawił że Luane stała się jednym ze szkolnych postrachów, od tamtej pory duszyca nie przestaje przesladowac Libby kiedy tylko może, nie szczędzi jej paskudnych żartów czy obelg, morska dziewczyna zaczęła się trochę duszycy obawiać, co Luane dodatkowo nakręca by się na niej zemścić. Zdolności *'Zionięcie ogniem' - Upiorka potrafi zionąć ogniem, koloru zielonego. Najczęściej w gniewie. *'Gibkość' - Yumarain nie posiada szkieletu co sprawia że jest bardzo gibką osobą. *'Zmienianie rozmiarów' - Dziewczyna może zwiększyć swoją osobę kilkanaście razy bardziej, po czym znowu wrócić do "normalnego" rozmiaru. Zainteresowania 'Social Media' Yumarain bardzo wiele wie na temat różnych portali społecznościowych, i na bieżąco śledzi wszystkie nowinki z nimi związane. Jest to bez wątpienia jej uzależnienie. 'Informatyka' Upiorka jest całkiem dobra w tej dziedzinie, ale nie w kwestjach "profesjonalnych" typu język HTML. 'Kino ' Dziewczyna bardzo lubi śledzić wszelkie nowinki związane z kinematografią, woli filmy od animacji. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Chodzi z nosem w I Trumnie. *Ubiera się dosyć...ekstrawagancko. *Zawsze ma przy sobie co najmniej dwa urządzenia mobilne. *W chwilach uniesienia gniewem - pluje ogniem. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Yuma, I raini (w internecie), Yumadreszcz. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Gdzie moje..." *'Nie rusza się bez' - Telefonu rzecz jasna i powerbanka. *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Przeglądać internet, ostre potrawy, porę nocną, pochmurną pogodę, wysoko upięte włosy, mocne kolory. *'...A najmniej' - Gubienie telefonu, ciszę, zwracanie jej uwagi, psucie słuchawek. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Ściany w pokoju Yumarain, są wyłożone szkłem. Na wprost łóżka dziewczyny, znajduje się ogromny telewizor plazmowy, a tuż pod nim - szafka z zgromadzonymi płytami muzycznymi oraz filmowymi. Ciekawostki *Urodziny obchodzi siódmego listopada. *Cierpi na nerwicę natręctw, co chwila pociera swoje dłonie, przez co wyglądają jakby dziewczyna miała egzemę. *To PIERWSZA OC stworzona przez Rochi mouscedes do fanfika MH w 2013 roku, stworzyła ją kiedy po raz pierwszy zetknęła się z MHWPW. Inspiracją gatunkową była dla niej reklama gry "Potwory w Tokio" w gazecie MH nr.2/13 *"Yumarain" jest jednym z nicków, używanych przez dziewczynę w internecie. Jej imię "Ame" oznacza w przetłumaczeniu z j. Japońskiego deszcz, tak jak "Rain" w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego, natomiast "Uta" oznacza piosenka (japoński) dokładnie tak jak "Song" (angielski). Klasyczny potwór Kaijū – japońskie słowo znaczące dosłownie „dziwną bestię”. Stało się ono szerzej znane dzięki produktom kinematografii japońskiej. Termin ten jest kojarzony z pojęciem tokusatsu, czyli efektami specjalnymi. Produkcje o tematyce kaijū zaliczane są do filmów z gatunków fantastycznonaukowych i katastroficznych. Najsłynniejsze kaijū to Godzilla oraz King Kong. Inne znane kaijū to m.in. King Ghidorah, Mothra oraz Rodan. Kaijū pojawiają się również w komiksach i grach komputerowych, najczęściej bazujących na filmach fabularnych. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|left'' '''Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Yumarain ID rysunek.jpg Yumarani Song.jpg Yumarain szkic długopisem.jpg Yumarain szkic twarzy.jpg Od innych Ame Uta Skullette.png|Skull Yumarain by PixieGiggler Meta timeline *'2013' - Rochi odnajduje w internecie Monster High własne postacie wiki i sama postanawia stworzyć postać, wybiera rasę dzięki gazetce. *'2014' - Rochi zawiesiła projekt postaci, której początkowo nie zamierzała publikować na wiki. *'2016' - Rochi dołączyła na wiki, i zaczęła tworzyć OC. Po jakimš czasie, dodaje wpiski o Yumarain. *'2016' - Wnioski Rochi o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Yumarain Song. Rochi zastrzega grafikę zwiazaną z postacią, oraz tekst. *'19.02.18' - Yumarain zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Kaijū Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija